Fate is a Weird Thing
by Alucard354565
Summary: I was once told Fate and Destiny were both the same. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I first touched that glowing orb. Turns out that I became The Wanderer. My fate had been bestowed upon me to become someone who helps Lightning and falls in love with her. But when did a certain Pulsian fall for me? Fate has a weird way of expressing itself. Lightning/OFC/Fang
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. This is going to be my first fanfic for Final Fantasy XIII. Plez don't hate.  
And as always with a new story I ask: Should I continue?  
**

* * *

I was once told that fate and destiny were the same. Turns out the person had been wrong. Fate is something that cannot be avoided and destiny is something that is to happen or has happened. I was always an ignorant 19 year old with no life ahead of her until I met **it**. This thing. Like nothing a normal human would see before as it lay before me in my open hands. A glowing orb. When I touched it, everything changed. I became known as the Wanderer. I was still the Azure Sahashi that my friends and family knew but **changed**. Once I had touched that orb, it granted me something that was bestowed upon me: Fate. The orb had turned into a blade. Not knowing anything about it, I left it alone and went on with life in our world until a man dressed in all black shows up at my doorstep.

He says that his boss would like to see me so I went. He led me to Dr. Hoshi's science lab. Everyone called him a creep or some weirdo but what I saw in his eyes when he noticed the glowing orb following me was pure curiousness. So, that's what we did for 2 years. We searched up everything we could try to think on what the orb was. When Hoshi decided to close the case, being the crazy gamer I am, I decided to try every game I played to see if it came from one of them. The orb started to glow brightly as I had begun to look up Final Fantasy 13. What happened next was very unexpected.

* * *

As I typed furiously on the computer, Dr. Hoshi was closing up his lab as his wife enters and they have a small argument. I roll my eyes and continue to scroll on the wiki for Final Fantasy 13 when I felt an increasing headache form as the small orb went up to the screen as I pass by a picture and a description of Lightning Farron. I wince as the orb gets brighter but I ignore it and I continue to scroll the page. Eventually, I reach the end of the page and I hover over the esc button when a bright light surrounds us and everything goes black.

* * *

That day was nearly 5 months ago. When I had entered the world of Final Fantasy, I thought I had been dreaming but when Dr. Hoshi and his wife, Roxy, had said something, I knew it was real. So that is what I spent the last five months in. The three of us, with the help of a annoying orb of light, try and help Lightning and her group. Hoshi, being the curious scientist, had gone off everywhere we went just to examine the city or town or even a small cave on a path we took as we tried to find out what part in the game was happening.

Had I known my Fate was to fall in love with the Champion of Etro, I would've not touched that orb.

Merely because I do not belong in that world.

So, here I am to tell you the story of...

The Wanderer

**Was it good? Bad? Anyways, review! Sorry it is short but couldn't think of anything else to put for the prologue.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I.**

* * *

"Ugh. Where are we?" I ask, awaking to the feeling of slick ground.

I squint, The sky...why does it look so weird and what's up with all the crystal stuff? I get up and look around. The glowing orb comes up to me. It shimmers and becomes a little boy. He smiles and points to five people lying on the ground. He grabs my hand and brings me towards them as they awake. The little boy's face lights up with joy as he runs over to each and every one of them. I raise my brow as he begins talking with Hope. I see Sazh staring at me as did Vanille and Lightning. I try to look anywhere other than them as I feel heat rush to my face. But wait...isn't this a dream or something? Did I fall asleep in Dr. Hoshi's lab?

"Come on, Wanderer!" The little boy says after he ran to me, he grabs my wrist and brings me closer to them.

"Wanderer?" A man with an Afro says.

"What's your name again?" The little boy asks.

"Azure" I say, not looking up.

"What are you doing here, Azure?" A feminine voice that sounded all too familiar says.

I look up to Lightning who stood in front of me, "Um...I'm one of the survivors." I lie.

"Well, at least we found one survivor. Who knows who else would be out there?" Snow says, crossing his arms.

Lightning begins to argue with him when the little boy points to a Cie'th as it goes in for a sneak attack but Snow punches it with magic. Hope begins to yell about how they became l'Cie. Whilst they tried to find out what their focus was, the little boy turns back into the glowing orb and then becomes the same sword it turned into before. A sheathe appears on my back so I put the sword into it and walk to the cliff near us when I heard the others yelling at me to follow.

We walk around the lake for a bit when we meet up with Snow again and he says that their focus was to save Cocoon and to do that they had to defeat Ragnarok. He tries convincing everyone when Lightning puts her blade to his neck asking what side is he on when we are told to put our hands up by PSICOM troops. We did just that when one of them came up to Lightning as he asks if she was back talking him when she says "Nice gun" and attacks him. Everyone else attacks the other soldiers but I just stand there having no clue how to use this sword.

"I thought they'd be tougher than that." Sazh says, looking at a soldier on the ground.

I tune them out as I begin walking away. Vanille follows me with the others close behind. We followed a long and twisty path, avoiding Cie'th at the same time. We stop for a break and I continue a little on. Vanille yells at the others to come on as she and Hope catch up with me. I stop and let them go ahead. _'Hey, Wanderer?' _The orb asks. _'Yeah?' _'_Where are we going?' __'To find Serah.' 'Who's Serah?' 'Lightning's sister' 'Oh' _The orb says. I continue walking with Vanille and Hope who continue to question me about what my focus was after they spotted a l'Cie tattoo on my arm.

Vanille grabs Hope's and my wrist as she spots a rather larger crystal and runs after it.

"Serah" Lightning says as we reach it.

Snow runs to Serah and tells her that he'll get her out of there. Everyone except Lightning goes to try and dig her out. I stay behind quite some ways as the orb becomes a teenage girl.

"Why isn't she helping?" The orb asks.

"I never truly understood why she wouldn't help but I guess she's just hiding her pain." I say as Lightning whispers goodbye and starts walking away.

Snow and Lightning fight again when the orb stiffens.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Something's coming. Wanderer, we have to kill it!" The orb says.

"What is it?" I say right when some serpent-like machine begins attacking the others.

"Come on! Use my sword form!" The orb says.

"But...I don't how to use a sword!" I yell.

"Do you trust me?" The orb says, grabbing my hands as she starts to glow.

I nod as she becomes a sword with a glowing blade. I grip the hilt and watch the fight. I wait for an opportunity to strike when I jump off the ledge and thrust the sword into the head of the beast, making it stagger before laying limp on the ground. I pull out the blade and jump onto the ground. I sheath the blade and it becomes the little boy again since that was the form that the others saw. I glance over to Lightning as she looks back at us before turning her back to us and Snow yelling that she was going to leave Serah here.

I begin to walk as Lightning turns to leave. I wince as a searing pain is in my abdomen. I look down as blood drips from a spear. I look over my shoulder at the machine as it had stabbed me. My vision begins to blurry. The little boy screams my name as I look back at him. The spear retracts and I fall to my knees before Lightning runs to me, catching my head before it slams into the ground. The others run over to us and stand around us.

"Is she okay?!" Vanille yells as I close my eyes.

"I don't know. The spear went through her abdomen." was the last thing I heard from Lightning as I slip into unconsciousness.

_This isn't a dream.  
_

**So, how was it? Review!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Saving Wanderer

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. This chapter is going to be in the orb's p.o.v. I haven't thought of a name for it yet. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll be willing to look at them. If I chose a name you suggested, you earn an OC in this story and can PM me details of your OC.  
**

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Hope asks.

We were standing in a hospital after finding a city. The Wanderer was held by Lightning the whole time and even Snow tried to help Lightning but she ignored him and continued walking into the city. Snow left awhile ago to go back to Serah. I hope Wanderer is okay. I look through the window to where doctors and nurses stood around here as they did surgery. My form was that of a little boy so I let Vanille hug me as we waited for news. Lightning paces back and forth. Sazh was shaking his head, mumbling about how they shouldn't have let Wanderer go in there. And Hope sat next to Vanille and I.

I place my hand on his, "She'll be okay." I say, smiling.

"How can you be so sure?" Sazh asks, standing up.

"Because. We are connected. I can feel her pain and she can hear everything and see everything through me but for some reason I can only feel her. It's like she's somewhere else and not here." I say, putting my hand against the window after getting out of Vanille's lap.

"That doesn't prove that she could die!" Lightning yells, facing the boy.

"When did you become so overprotective over the girl?" Sazh asks, sensing Lightning's change.

"I...don't know what you are saying." Lightning says, looking away from the others with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever, the doc is coming." Sazh says, Hope jumps up.

"Azure's condition is...unstable." The doctor says.

"What do you mean by 'unstable'?" Hope asks.

"Surgery was successful but she should've awoken a minute ago and she hasn't. We did a few extra tests and found that the spear had injected poison into her. We were not able to identify the poison but it seems deadly. The poison is rushing to her heart at a slow pace but it will eventually kill her. She could die at any minute." The doctor says.

"So do something!" Lightning yells, grabbing the doctor by his collar.

"We don't know what the poison is so we can't give her an antidote!" The doctor yells back.

"She got stabbed protecting us! We didn't even get enough time to know her and here she is about to die! She protected Serah when that machine was about to attack her in that crystal sleep!" Lightning yells back.

"Lightning, let the doc go. They're trying to help." Sazh says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She lets him go and storms off. I ran after her.

_"Whatever you do, do not let the Wanderer get in danger. The Champion will grow furious and might even kill someone. You remember the prophecy. 'The one in black shall fall for the Champion, their love for each other will end this evil that is to come.' Since you will be bringing the champion into this world, their bond will begin to grow when they meet. Sooner or later, they will have to act on their feelings and that's when my plan will be in motion."_

Etro...what did she mean? Does Lightning really feel for Wanderer? My thoughts stop when I see Lightning leaning against the railing overlooking the crystallized lake. I walk over and stand next to her. She glances at me but returns her eyes to the lake. I look down at my feet, silently deciding if I should ask Lightning if she has begun to feel for Wanderer. I sigh and suck it up.

"Lightning?" I say, looking at her.

"What?" She says, irritation in her voice.

"D-Do you have feelings for Wanderer?" I ask.

"Who?" She asks.

"Azure" I say.

She blushes and looks back at the lake, "Why would you think that? Of course I don't. I sort of do, though." Lightning whispers the last sentence but I heard her.

I smile and look at the lake, "She'll be okay. I promise you. I won't let her die on us. And if she does, I'll go beat her up for abandoning you." I say, grinning at the face she made.

"What?! Why would you only do it for me? What about Vanille? or Hope? or Sazh?" She says, the blush getting larger on her face.

She does feel for her, "What's said is said, Lightning. Let's go back inside." I say.

Lightning growls and follows me. Vanille was asleep on Hope's shoulder and Sazh was snoring away on one of the chairs. I look at the clock and realized that we were out there for 20 minutes. The nurses smile at me as I ask about Wanderer. They let me into her room so I turn into a teenage girl in front of their eyes but they weren't phased. I grasp Wanderer's hand. Her hand was cold and she didn't look too good. I go into her mind but she blocks me out. I narrow my eyes and try again but I fail.

I sigh, giving up. I turn back into a little boy and go out of the room. I see Lightning staring into the room as she grips onto the window's ledge.

"Go"

"What?" She says, looking at me.

"Talk to her" I say.

"What do I say? I barely know her." Lightning says.

"Please? Just go in there? She needs you and you need her. Just say whatever you feel like you need to say." I say, pushing her into the room and then taking her place by the window.

Lightning takes a seat by the bed and stares at Azure's face. She studies every part of it. Her pitch black hair covers her cheeks and she was breathing through a mask. Lightning moves Azure's hair out of her face. The monitor for her heart starts beeping loudly as Lightning's skin touches Azure's. I blink in amazement as Wanderer begins to breath properly and she gets the color of her skin back. I smile as Lightning held Wanderer's hand. I could feel the poison begin to disappear from her body.

Azure's eyes begin to open and she grips Lightning's hand. I beam with excitement and ran into the room. Azure removes the mask and sits up. I hug her as Lightning walks out of the room. I snap and clothes appear for her as I step out after closing the curtains so she could change. Wanderer comes back out dressed in black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black v-neck, and a black button up shirt with short sleeves. I smile and noticed her brown eyes looked light brown then before when they looked black.

She is hugged by Vanille, Hope, and Sazh at the same time.

"Damn girl, we thought you were going to die." Sazh says, patting the girl's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not." Azure says, smirking.

Azure ignores the conversation as she spots Lightning walking down the hallway. She went after her. I followed but kept my distance as Lightning stood in the same place as she did about 30 minutes ago. Azure stood next to her.

"Thank you" Azure says.

"What for?" Lightning says, not even glancing at her.

"Saving me two times. I guess I owe you, huh?" Azure says, smiling at Lightning.

"Why?" Lightning asks.

"Why what?" Azure says.

"Why thank me for saving you? All I did is prevent you from a head injury but what's the second time?" Lighting says, grabbing Azure's shoulders.

"You stopped the poison." Azure says.

Lightning's mouth hang wide open as did mine.

_How did she know that?!_

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	4. Kiss

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. This chapter is going to be back in Azure's p.o.v.**

* * *

Shock was written on Lightning's face. Why was it so surprising? Etro told me of what was happening and I also glanced through the orb's eyes. I put my hand on Lightning's arm and say the same thing again. She narrows her brow and I sigh. She huffs, tilts my chin to look up at her, and says...

"Yeah, I guess I did." Lightning says, not taking her eyes off of mine.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"I...don't know yet." Lightning says, not paying attention to the conversation.

Lightning leans her head down and I move up. I could feel her warm breath on my face. My eyes were wide as our lips touch.I close them a few seconds after and deepen the kiss when wrapping my arms around her neck. She wraps hers around my waist. _Wait...What am I doing? Why am I kissing her? _We pull apart for a breath and I spot the orb with shock on its face. I pull away from Lightning.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." I say.

"Wait" Lightning says.

"What?" I ask, looking away.

"That...never happened. Got it?" Lightning says with coldness in her voice

"Okay" I say, heading inside.

We pull away and head inside where I am nearly tackled by Vanille.

I look at Lightning as she orders us to go and continue to find a way to the Sanctum.

_So, this is how far we've gotten?_

_I wonder if Lightning wants to forget about that kiss._

_I know I wouldn't.  
_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Sorry it is short but I've been replaying the game because I had forgotten how the story went so in the next chapter I will resume the regular number of words which is around 1,000. Review!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	5. Odin

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. Thanks, RatedRSuperStar87 for the review. It helped!**

* * *

I huff as we enter The Vile Peaks and I hear my name being called by Dr. Hoshi and Roxy. We found them earlier about to be taken by PSICOM. We were atop a fallen ship as Vanille and Hope talk to Roxy and Hoshi. I sat, staring down into the blue water below us. Sazh sat next to me, talking to Chocobo. The Orb, in its orb form, sat on my shoulder. Lightning paces back and forth. I wince as my neck begins to burn. I put my hand over my l'Cie mark as it glows. The glowing stops when Lighting begins to leave.

"Where you going?!" Sazh asks.

"To find a way out of here and to get transport to Sanctum." Lightning says.

I look at Hope and then jump down into the shallow water. I follow Lightning as Hope runs to catch up with us.

"Wait! Wait for...me." Hope says, out of breath as we stop.

Lightning and Hope start talking when PSICOM soldiers come towards us. They stop in front of us. We get ready to fight when the leader pushes a trigger and the path behind us blows up. The Orb takes on the form of Sword and I block an enforcer's attack but I wince and grip my abdomen. The wound opened a little and blood begin to drip down my stomach. My blood instantly stops when the Sword glows. I mumble a thanks to the Orb. The pain still remained so I fought with one hand. Lightning and Hope had taken care of the rest as the Enforcer hits my abdomen with his stick and makes me fall to my knees as more of the wound opens. Lightning kills the last one as Hope rushes over to me.

"How reckless can you be?!" Lightning shouts at me after putting away her gunblade and walking to us.

"Sorry. I forgot about it." I say, looking up at her.

"Come on. We gotta move." Lightning says, looking away.

I stand with the help of Hope and we continue. _Her eyes were filled with worry. _I look at Lightning's back as the thought crosses my mind. Lightning took care of the troops in our way. As we came upon a bridge, I gulp. _Crap. Here comes Odin. _Hope stops for a breath and Lightning begins talking about how we are only going to slow her down when she falls to her knees, clutching her chest. Hope sets me down beside a rock and goes to check on Lightning when he is pushed back by the summon. Lightning rolls out of the circle as Odin makes his appearance. The Orb hides in my shirt. Hope gets up but falls back down as Odin goes to attack him but is stopped by Lightning. My vision begins to blurry once more as I begin loosing more blood. I move my shirt up which revealed bindings covered in blood that was becoming dry.

I turn my attention back to the fight. The Orb comes out of my shirt and begins healing me. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I fade into the blackness.

_**Orb's p.o.v.**_

"Hang on, Wanderer." I whisper to her as she lay unconscious against the large rock.

I look back at Odin and try to communicate with him as Lightning and Hope were getting tired from fighting him.

_'Odin! Please stop this!' _I plea with him as I establish a bond.

_'Not yet. This woman needs to show me her power.' _Odin says, continuing to attack the two.

_'Wanderer might die! Don't you remember what Etro told us Eidolons?! She told us to not only protect the humans we were assigned but to make sure that Wanderer doesn't die! You have to stop fighting! I need your help!' _I yell to him but he continues attacking Lightning.

Odin is staggered and Lightning is about to destroy him when he kneels in front of her. I fly over to them.

"He's offering his allegiance. You've proved how strong you are and now he approves and shall fight by your side." I say since Odin can only speak with other Eidolons.

Lightning nods and sheathes her gunblade. I fly back to Wanderer as she grows pale. Odin walks over to us and puts his hands over her body as a green glow flows out of them and into Wanderer's wound. Lightning cuts off the bindings with her knife and the wound heals completely. All that was left was dry blood and a clear spot of skin from the wound.

"Thanks Odin." I say.

He nods and then disappears in a glow of light. We sit around the bridge as we wait for Wanderer to awake.

_**Azure's p.o.v.**_

_Where am I? _I think as I rub my eyes. Everything was dimmed but I could sort of see. I was in some sort of shrine. Around me were six statues and their eyes glowed a different color. They begin to glow brighter.

"Wanderer, we have been awaiting your arrival." They say.

"Why?" I ask.

"So that you may gain the power for the things to come." The red eyed one says.

"What power?" I ask.

"The power of The Wanderer. Liora is not the only gift you get." The purple one says.

"Liora?" I ask.

"Yes, the orb that was sent to find you." The green one says.

"So, it's a she?" I ask.

"Yes but that is beside the point. Stand in the circle." They all say.

I do as I was told. Shackles hold my feet in place as I enter the middle. I try to get out. I give up and that's when the statues begin speaking in some sort of old language. My hands were bound now as I begin screaming in pain as my l'Cie mark grows as marks form down my left arm. I look at the marks after I was let go. It showed a dragon fighting against a werewolf that was in armor with the same sword as the one that Liora always turns into, one other one shows a sigma for the four elements, and finally a chain was wrapped around all of these marks as if it were pulling them together. I fall to the ground as the marks run along my arm, then my shoulders, and disappear into my l'Cie mark as the statues say farewell and I go back to my body.

I groan as I open my eyes and Hope sat looking at me. I get up and Lightning nods to the other side of the bridge. We start walking when Hope takes point. Lightning falls in step with me. I ignore her as my neck still stung. Lightning stares at me, thinking that I don't notice her. She sighs and then grasps my hand. I blush but keep looking forward. Liora grins and I glare at her. After awhile, Hope says that we should sleep for the night. I nod and let go of Lightning's hand as I find a spot to sit on. Hope sat against a rock and quickly fell asleep. Lightning sat next to me as I look up at Sanctum. Lightning grabs my chin and brings my lips to hers. The kiss grows from short and passionate to long and needy.

Lightning runs her hands down my arms before resting at my waist. She puts her right hand on my left cheek as the other moves up and down on the inside of my thigh, making desire pool in my stomach and make a certain part of me throb. I whimper as she teases me even more. Liora came back and coughs. We quickly pull apart and laugh when Liora sleeps next to Hope. I lay my head in Lightning's lap as I lay down to sleep.

I guess I was right.

_She couldn't forget about the kiss._

**Review!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	6. Angel

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I.**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly but close them as I felt a hand running through my hair. I look up at Lightning who pretends to be asleep. I chuckle and sit up. Hope smiles at me and then proceeds to play with Liora. I stretch but wince as pain was still there from the wound. I sigh but yelp in surprise when Lightning lays on my lap. I guess she really was sleeping. I smile and place my hand on her head. She then opens her eyes and pecks my lips quickly, leaving me surprised. She sits up and stretches.

I get up and look around the area we slept in. I look over the cliff and I spot the Gapra Whitewood near us. Palumpolem was after that which meant that Hope would have to face Snow. I look at the silver-haired boy as he plays with his boomerang. I sigh and put my hand over the l'Cie mark on my neck. Liora came up to me and sat on my shoulder.

"Wanderer?" She asks.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Why do us seem so sad?" Liora asks.

"I miss home is all." I say, looking down.

"Sorry, if Etro didn't learn about you she wouldn't have sent me to find you." Liora says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Every Wanderer that dies has another re-born. You were one of five people that Etro had in mind." Liora says.

"What happened to the other four?" I ask.

"When you were unconscious earlier, did statues speak to you?" Liora asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"They all died whilst receiving their power. I feared that Etro was growing desperate with you and that she wouldn't have sent those statues to test you but I guess she did." Liora says.

"So, what's with this 'Wanderer' business anyways? I mean shouldn't I only be helping Lightning and the others not falling in love with her?" I ask, looking at Liora as she flew in front of me.

"I admit the falling in love part was not planned but I guess Fate decided to make Lightning happy. Being The Wanderer means that you are, at random times, sent to other worlds like ones to do with video games, tv shows, or movies. You are basically 'extra' help." Liora says.

"Let's get going." Lightning says, standing up.

Hope puts away his boomerang and Liora hides in a pocket on the inside of my shirt as we continue towards the Gapra Whitewood. We sneak around guards as we come upon a large door. It opens and we enter the Gapra. The door closes and I look off of the bridge we were on. Animals were locked in large cages and I take a small breath. Hope takes point and we follow him. We came upon dead soldiers. I walk on, letting the dialog play out between the two. Liora slept soundly in my shirt as I jump down from a step. I look at the black brace connected to the fingerless glove on my left hand. I take it off and a small blue crystal was embedded into my skin. out of curiosity, I place my finger on it.

_"What do you think you are doing?" _A manly voice says, making me jump in surprise.

"Who's there?" I ask.

_"I can't tell you my name but I'm your Eidolon." _The voice says.

"My Eidolon? But I thought that Liora was my Eidolon?" I ask, noticing Lightning and Hope walking my way.

_"Liora is a Spirit. She was sent to you only to be your weapon. Listen, I will only appear when you wish me to. Think hard when this happens and you will have my name. I'm not like the other Eidolons because you are The Wanderer. Anyways, you should pay attention to your friends." _The voice says, disappearing.

Lightning activates a button and the platform below them rises.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?" Hope mumbles.

Liora came out of my shirt when the platform came to a stop. We all take about one step when an Aster Protoflorian jumps in front of us. Lightning yells at me to stay back and she and Hope take it on. I wince as Hope gets hit on his head and stumbles backwards. The machine wasn't even faltered as Lightning hits it. It's health was down to the last bit and Lightning was worn out. I ran in front of them and did what the voice told me. I felt the pounding of the Aster Protoflorian as Lightning continues to fight it. My eyes were closed.

_"Come on! Why can't I think of it?!" _I yell in my thoughts when it clicks.

"...Angel..." I whisper as a ring of light appears in front of me.

A large Knight, about Odin's size, appears in golden armor with a shield the same color and a sword that was slightly like a katana. A long white cape that went to his feet adorned his back. Angel rises his right hand, which held his sword, and points it at the Protoflorian. His helmet did not show his eyes but in place were large black lines going horizontal. The Protoflorian roars at Angel and spouts out fire. His moves his left arm, which held his shield, and blocks the blast. The fire disintegrates and Angel jumps into the sky. He brings his sword in front of him and lands in front of the Protoflorian. It splits in two as it is defeated.

Angel looks back at me and I wait for him to attack but instead he kneels to where his helmet-covered face was in front of mine. He touches our foreheads and then disappears. I blink in surprise but I shake my head as Hope questions me about what that was. I say that it was my Eidolon. Lightning walks ahead. I notice this and catch up with her. She had her usual emotionless face on as we exit the Gapra Whitewood. I hang back to tell Hope to go on ahead as I stop Lightning.

"Lightning, what's wrong?" I ask, looking at her.

"Nothing" She says, avoiding eye contact.

"Does this have something to do with Angel?" I ask.

"Could you have just listened?" Lightning mumbles, turning around.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I...this relationship business is all new to me and I just wanted to protect you." She says, her back facing me and she sounded hurt.

"I understand. I've never been in one either." I say, hugging Lightning and resting my head on her back.

She sighs before turning around and tilting my chin as she leans down to claim my lips. Being one inch below her I didn't have to stretch up to wrap my arms around her neck. She wraps hers around my waist as she deepens the kiss. Liora and Hope stood in surprise. Liora coughs and we separate. Hope snaps out of his thoughts and walks ahead. Liora sits on my shoulder as we came upon a cliff with Palumpolem across from us.

_Here we go..._

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	7. Oerba Yun Fang

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I.**

* * *

Guardian Corps soldiers stood before us with their weapons pointed. I hear Angel growl from the crystal on my wrist. We had just entered the gate to Palumpolum when we were spotted. Now, with our weapons drawn, we were ready to fight. I wince as I feel Angel sneak his way out. He appears behind us in a ring of light and the soldiers start shaking with fear as the now blank black slits in the helmet that Angel wore were now glowing red. With one swoop of his sword, all the soldiers lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that's taken care of." Hope mumbles, sheathing his boomerang and running to a drainage pipe to get to the other side of the gate.

Lightning and I share a glance along with a shrug at Hope's words after Lightning sheathes her gunblade and Liora returns to orb form and before running after him. The rest of the way to the entrance to wherever Hope was leading us, we were stealthy. Avoiding any soldiers and their machines, we had gotten inside the large pipe and walked in a hurry. I jump off of the ledge onto another and then I land on the walkway but I pull a muscle near my abdomen, making the spot where I had been impaled ache with pain. The pain felt as if I was being hit by a truck over and over. As I was bent over in pain, Hope looks for a way off the walkway and Lightning was asking if I was alright.

"It's just the wound." I say, standing straight with my hand against it.

"I thought that Odin healed it all the way?" Lightning asks.

"I guess he was a bit tired from your battle. Could I lean on you for a bit, Lightning?" I ask.

"Sure and call me Light." Lightning says.

"Thanks" I say as she takes my right arm, placing it over her shoulders and then placing her right hand on my left hip.

I blush a little at the contact but it goes away as we join Hope when he activates a pad, making a platform come towards us and stop. We get on and it moves to the other side. I felt the pain getting worse so I block out Lightning and Hope as they talk of the fal'Cie in front of us. Angel senses my pain.

_"Azure, What's wrong?" _He asks.

_"A wound that Odin healed is re-opening I think. It sure feels that way but there is no scar or wound to open." _I reply.

_"Inside. That's what is re-opening. All the tissue that had been split apart from the spear is splitting again. I'm afraid you might need better medical help." _Angel says.

_"No. I'll be fine." _I say as we came to an elevator.

I move off of Lightning as I felt the tissue closing. I sigh in relief. Lightning tells Hope to talk to his dad as she gets it ready. We stand inside as we move up. The walls disappear as we enter into the middle of a clearing in the city. Liora turns into sword form as Lightning, Hope, and I are back-to-back as Guardian Corps and PSICOM solders surround us. A man speaks atop a large cruiser as Light tells Hope to run, to survive when an explosion goes off behind me. I turn to it as I spot Snow. Light grabs Hope's hand as she shoots soldiers. I follow the two. Ice forms around us as Snow summons Shiva and the two sisters combine into a motorcycle that Snow hops on as well as Fang. Light continues to shoot soldiers as Hope and I stare at the battle.

Snow lands behind us as the soldiers are all knocked out. He says Lightning and she sighs as he and Fang get off of the motorcycle. I notice the narrowing in Fang's eyes as she spots me.

"Azure! Come on!" Light yells and I follow her with Fang trailing behind a few ways back.

We run quite some ways, dodging PSICOM and Guardian Corps. We take a break in an alleyway as Fang calls Snow through her Com Link. Liora returns to orb form and sits on my shoulder as Fang begins yelling into the earpiece. She hands it to Light and walks over to me. She leans against the wall and stares at me. I look up at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Who might you be?" She asks in a very accented tone.

"Azure Sahashi" I say, holding my hand out.

"Oerba Yun Fang but you can call me Fang." She replies, shaking my hand.

I nod and look towards the end of the alleyway to my left where I could hear soldiers searching for us. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Light takes Fang's spot. I smile at her and she takes my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine. I look at our hands and then back at her as her head was against the wall and her eyes were closed as she takes a deep breath.

Fang hangs up the Com Link and she takes point. Light and I follow her with our weapons drawn. Liora took on a gun this time so I could attack quicker. Fang attacks soldiers as Light and I provide additional fire. We continue and do the same thing for about four more times before stopping by a corner. Light looks at Fang's l'Cie mark and asks who she was.

"Where do I start?" She says, rubbing her neck and walking towards the other wall, she chuckles "I've got a few screws loose, but I'm a l'Cie, same as you.". Light 'huhs' and Fang continues "Difference being...I wasn't born on Cocoon.". Light says, lowly "What?" "I'm from Gran Pulse. The 'world below' you all hate so much. My partner and I'd turn to crystal there and gone to sleep. But when we came around, here we were." Fang steps closer to Light "The reason Cocoon's in such an uproar is the same reason you're here now. Vanille and I woke up." Fang says as cruisers fly above us just a few seconds later "When we came out of our crystal stasis =, we couldn't our focus or what we'd done. All we could do was wander Cocoon, looking for what we lost." Fang says, then she told of what happened when she and Vanille got separated "By the time I took care of 'em all, Vanille was long gone. After that, Raines and his Calvary found me. I never stopped searching for Vanille. But I couldn't find her. Her or our focus." Fang says.

"So, you're telling me Serah will come back to life one day too?" Light says.

"Yep. We didn't do our job right, that's...what made her a l'Cie. We messed up. Sorry." Fang says, looking down. By this time we had moved on and it was sunset already. Light stands in front of Fang and slaps her, making birds fly from near us at the sound.

"That it?"

"You sure better hope so. But whether we're square that's up to Serah." Light says.

"You sound exactly like Snow. And he didn't hit me." Fang says.

"Wait, he already knows this?" Light asks, her back turned to Fang. Liora and I glance at each other.

"Wow. That's a load-off. Glad I apologized." Fang says, standing.

"You apologize so you'd feel better?" Light says.

"Guess so. How about you? Feel any better now that you've hit me?" Fang says.

"It didn't change anything." Light replies with an unemotional face.

"Tell that to my jaw." Fang says, making me smirk.

"So, Vanille is with you?" Light asks, Fang nods and looks to me.

"And why exactly are you here with this girl?" Fang says, Light tells her that her name is Lightning.

"I...was there during the purge just wandering when Vanille and Hope found me. We followed Snow into that castle-looking thing that held that Pulse fal'Cie. I was left behind when Light found Serah but the fal'Cie didn't let me go unnoticed so it chose me along with the others and that's when I ended up joining Light and everyone else." I lie, not too sure if I should say that I came from another world.

"What's your focus?" Fang asks.

"Yeah, you never told us." Light says.

"It's still a bit fuzzy but...I think I see someone in armor or something like that. That's all I can really make out." I say, trying to remember the images that flashed before I awoke in Lake Bresha.

"Well, then we'll just have to figure out what it is." Fang says, smiling at me as Light looks forward.

"Felix Heights is up there. Still a ways before we get to Hope's place." Light says.

"Better pick it up." Fang says.

"We'll head through that gate." Light says, pointing to it.

"Right" Fang says.

We begin fast-walking.

_Here we come, Estheim residence._

**Review! Just a warning for the next chap...there may be a beginning of a saucy scene between Azure and Lightning. Not sure if I should make a full one in the future, though. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide.  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	8. Some of My Past

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I.**

* * *

It took some time but we eventually reached the gate without any trouble when Fang decides to call up Snow. I walk way from the two to check out the area before us when something knocks into me, making the old wound hurt even more as pressure was put there. The thing that knocked into me had made us tumble to the ground. I sit up and look at it. It was a bag but it was moving. I grab the bag and open it when something flies out but lands on my head. I grip it when the thing goes to sit in my lap.

I remove the bag and there sat a baby red dragon. My l'Cie mark stings as the dragon speaks.

"Who are you?" It asks.

"My name's Azure."

"I'm Drakko. Lady Etro sent me." He says.

"Why?" I say.

"She...didn't say. Only that she sent me here." He says, climbing onto my shoulders.

I nod and get up as Lightning and Fang catch up with me. Drakko turns invisible as we move forward. Liora glares at the dragon in her gun form, a black gun like Sazh's but it had gold markings on it. We stop when Fang asks Light if we saw Vanille's mark. We continue a little bit further when Fang stops to look at the both of us and tells us of how we could tell when our mark is close to being Cie'th. Light turns her back to Fang but is facing me. I blush when she pulls down the zipper of her sweater. I look away as Fang takes a look at the mark saying that she was nowhere near. She zips it back up and the two talk when I hear my name.

"And what about Azure? You two seem pretty close." Fang says.

"I guess that could be my plan. To protect her." Light says, looking at me whilst thinking that I didn't hear them.

"And you can start by trying to figure out her focus. I mean you care about her, right?" Fang asks.

"Yeah" Light says.

"So, you'd be devastated if she became a Cie'th?" Fang asks.

"I would" Light says.

"And you can fight for your sister at the same time. There. That's your plan. Azure and Serah." Fang says.

Cruisers fly above us and an explosion goes off where Snow and Hope would be. We run towards it. After some while, we catch up with Snow and Hope, well just Hope because Snow was knocked out. I went over to him and watched the fight. The machine falls to the ground. I stand as Fang comes over to Snow as he is half awake. Lightning picks him up and Hope leads the way. I walk next to him. I look at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your dad will be glad to see you." I say.

(Rated M starting now)

Hope sighs as we came upon the door to his house. His dad comes running out after Hope pushes the doorbell and Hope says Nora is gone. We went inside and I ask to use their bathroom. I enter it and close the door. I lift up my shirt after Drakko returns to normal as does Liora. The wound had redness around it but it seemed fine. Liora and Drakko hide when the door opens and Light comes in. She looks at my stomach and a little blush appears. I sigh and let my shirt go when Lightning pushes it back up to check on it. She puts her hand on my warm skin. Our eyes meet as my back hits the wall and Light closes the distance. Her lips claim mine as her hand moves up to my chest. She fondles my right breast, making me moan. She tweaks my hardened nipple. I brake away from her mouth for a breath. She kisses my jaw and moves to my neck, passing my sweetspot. I muffle my moan but she moves back to the spot and starts sucking and biting it. Her left hand trails up my thigh, moving closer to my throbbing and wet core. I wrap my arms around her neck and run my fingers through her pink locks as our lips meet again. She puts her hand into my jeans and rubs my wet folds. I moan after breaking away from her mouth again. She thrusts her fingers into my entrance and rubs my clit with her thumb.

A knock sounds at the door and we separate quickly. I walk out with Drakko and Liora following behind. A red blush still on my face and my body felt super tense. I growl. Fang stood in one of the rooms as I enter it and she raises a brow at my look. I roll my eyes and sit on the windowsill. I stare out of it. Fang joins me but stares at the door as Light passes by to go into Snow's room.

"Did something happen between you two?" Fang asks.

"No...well...yes." I say.

"Alright, what was it?" Fang asks.

"We were in the middle of...well about to have...um...u know and then someone knocked on the door and...yeah." I say, blushing even harder.

"You mean you two were about to have sex in a bathroom?" Fang asks.

"Yeah"

"In a bathroom!" Fang says, laughing.

"Shut up" I say, hitting Fang's shoulder.

"Dad wants to see you guys." Hope says, coming into the room.

We go to where Mr. Estheim was and waited for Snow and Light. After a few moments of silence when Light and Snow got here, Snow told him that it was his fault that Nora died. Hope's dad asks if she said anything and he says that she told him to get Hope home. And Hope nods when his dad looks to him. So he says that's exactly what he's done. I smile and chuckle. Hope's dad looks to me.

"And what about you? Are you a l'Cie too?" He asks and I nod.

"But you're just a kid. How could you be strong enough and not fear the soldiers?" He asks.

I sigh and close my eyes, "When you've experienced the shit that went through my life, you sort of have to be strong. To go through tomorrow, the next week, month, and year. For 5 years of my life...my father..." I begin saying.

"What did your father do?" Snow asks, standing and looking at me.

"First off, I'm not from this world. I'm from a world where you all are just video game characters. Liora got me here because the Goddess Etro wished it but for what reason I do not know." I say.

"So, what you're saying is that everything you told us was just a lie! That you aren't even from Cocoon?!" Snow yells, grabbing my collar.

I look away as he spots a scar on my collarbone, "Did your dad do this?" Snow asks, completely calmed down after he saw it and he lets me go.

"Yeah. As I was saying, for 5 years of my life, form the age of 3 to 8, my dad abused and raped me. I finally decided to do something when my mom got involved in it. She ended up dying in front of my eyes and I didn't know what to do. So I grabbed my dad's handgun, aimed it at his head, and pulled the trigger. Fearing that the cops would find me, I ran. For 8 years I grew up on the streets of New York. When I turned 16, Dr. Hoshi and Roxy had found me and took me in. For 3 years, I was with them. I had just turned 19 when Liora came and well the rest was trying to find out where she came from and well you guys know the rest." I explain.

Hope's dad says that none of that mattered now and that we were all here and we will figure it out together. The power goes out. Smoke bombs rain from the ceiling and I cough. Drakko turns into a middle-aged dragon and gets me out of there. I yell at him to go back but a blinding light surrounds me, making me squint. Drakko lands as my eyesight clears. We were in a throne room. Drakko returns to a baby dragon and sits on my shoulder as did Liora. A woman in a pure white dress with the same black eyes as mine. She was an exact copy of me, except older. She smiles as she descends the throne and stands in front of me. She places a hand on mine.

"Hello, Kyra." She says.

"H-how-" I say.

"How do I know your true name? Simple. I am you." She says.

"But how?" I ask.

"I'm from the future. Well, to put it a different way. I'm not The Wanderer from where I come. I am known as the Goddess Etro." She says.

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

**Review! I wonder what will happen to Azure?**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	9. Escape Hope's Place

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. Time for a bit of change! This chapter is in Lightning's p.o.v! Hope you like this because I'm willing to do more chapters in her p.o.v. if you want me too! Begins after Azure had been taken away by Drakko.  
**

* * *

"Where's Azure?!" Fang asks, coughing.

"She was just here!" I yell back, taking out another soldier.

Hope tells Snow to take his dad out of there and he does just as a PSICOM soldier goes to shoot Hope. I ran to the soldier and flip him over, making the soldier unconscious. Hope, Fang, and I take care of the soldier's in Hope's home as Snow protects Hope's father. I knelt against the wall, looking out the window when a ship shines a bright light into it. More soldiers gathered outside of Hope's home.

"Who ordered the battalion?" Fang says, taking a peek in the window.

"They'll take out the whole building next." I say and motion for Snow and Hope's father to join us.

"Dad!" Hope yells running to his father.

Snow looks out the window, "My turn" He says, getting up and taking his coat off. We stand aside as he takes my place against the wall.

I cringe as Odin tries getting my attention.

_"What?!"_

_"It's Azure. She's in Valhalla."_

_"Where exactly is that?"_

_"No time to explain."_

"You must be Snow Villiers." A man says to Snow after he had walked out of the window and now was standing at gunpoint in front of the soldiers.

"Yaag Rosch. PSICOM division." The man says

"I understand your plight. However, the Pulse threat is not so easily dismissed. The very existence of you l'Cie puts every last one of us in danger. Tell me, do you really think your life is worth more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens? I do not. And so, it falls to me to order your execution. It's that simple. It is my responsibility to see you put down. Your life's a forfeit." Rosch says, turning his back on Snow.

"AW, CUT THE CRAP. YOU WANT L'CIE THEN KILL L'CIE! WHY DO OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE?! The purge has got to stop!" Snow yells.

"Do you think we want to Purge our own people?! If any trace of Pulse remains, the populists will erupt into chaos. Without sacrifice, without the Purge, Cocoon will die." Rosch says, as more smokebombs enter the area and PSICOM soldiers are being shot at.

Rosch is killed and a soldier yells fall back as Fang and I stand, slightly confused.

"We're leaving!" I say, looking back at Hope as Fang nods.

"Hope, tie up your dad. We threatened you and forced you to help us, got it?" I say.

"There must be something else-"

"Do what she says!" Hope says.

"I can't let you get dragged into this. I wanna stay here but there's no place for a l'Cie. I'm going with the others. We'll survive somehow. I promise you that. Dad, I hate to run out on you-" Hope says, tying his dad up.

"You're not running! This is not running away. You've made a choice. You'll survive and do what needs to be done." His dad says.

"You mean...complete my focus?" Hope asks.

"Don't you worry about that. You make the choice." His dad says.

Hope hugs him and then pulls away, "Thanks, Dad." And with that we run out of the window.

"Our turn, Hero." I say as I pass by Snow.

"What're you sayin'? I can handle a little gas." Snow says, coughing.

"Catch your breath I'll throw in some hits for you!" Hope says, blocking Snow.

It took some time but we eventually defeated the ship, making it blow up in the sky. However, that was not enough as it begins shooting rockets at us. The rockets did not hit us only some sort of shield. A loud growl emits through the area as a blurry of red hits the ship, making it hit the ground below us. The red blurry was a red dragon. It glares at us as we get in battle stances. Someone on its back yells to not attack. Azure jumps down from its back. Hope yells her name and Snow yells Kid. She smiles as the red dragon becomes a baby and sits on her shoulder. I walk to her and hug her tightly. She hugs me back when I felt a sharp pain in my neck as the dragon pecks me with his mouth, smoke came out of his nostrils. Azure chuckles and pulls away.

Another ship appears and Fang says again and there's no end to them. A beam of light destroys it as another stops by and PSICOM soldiers walk out. The main one laughs.

"Hey, Fang. Need a ride?" He says, taking off his helmet.

"Don't get cute. Alright, come on, let's move." Fang says, walking towards the ship.

Everyone enters the ship and it lifts off. We are led to rooms to rest for the night. I lent against the wall, looking out of the ship's window as Azure took a shower. I resisted the temptation to join her and finally finish what we started back at Hope's place. I sigh, remembering what she had said. Did her father really rape and abuse her? What she said could be just another lie. I think to myself as the door to the bathroom opens and she walks out naked. I stare at her nude state where many scars adorned her body in various places and then there was the one from the spear. I walk over to her and take her hands in mine, leaning down to kiss her. The scent of vanilla was coming from her and I moan at the smell. Azure moves back, looking into my eyes.

"Listen, Azure, about your past...is it real?" I ask.

"Yeah, unfortunately." She says, facing her back to me.

A tattoo of a scorpion was on her left hip. I circle it with the tips of my fingers as she shudders. I grip her waist, pulling her against me. She turns around in my embrace.

"I would never hurt you." I say, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips.

I move my hands to undo the belt that held my gunblade and it drops to the floor as well as my coat. Azure moves the zipper of my turtle-neck sweater down and takes it off as well as my skirt, leaving me in my underwear and bra. I move her towards the double-bed and she lays on it, slowly, as I straddle her. I kiss her as she reaches to unclip my bra.

"Take me, Light."

_To Be Continued..._

**I know I ended it short of a lemon but yeah! Next chapter will be in Azure's p.o.v. and the steamy scene will continue! Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	10. Dreams

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. This chapter is going to be rated M for the first part and then it will continue with the story. Hope you enjoy a little smut ;).  
**

* * *

"Take me, Light." I say, breaking away from her mouth and throwing her bra to somewhere in the room.

She begins kissing down my neck. I grip her hair, moaning as she sucks on my neck. I lay my head on the pillow as Light kisses my collarbone and massages my breasts. She moves her hand down to my pussy and she begins rubbing my clit. I moan her name, several times, and wrap my arms around her shoulders as she thrusts a finger into me. My walls clenched around her finger as she added another one. She moves her lips to my mouth, silencing my moan. I felt myself coming closer and I was going to yell her name as she moves her mouth away but instead she takes her fingers out, making me whimper. She takes off her last piece of clothing and positions herself between my legs and begins moving against me. I moan at the feel of her pussy against mine.

"Azure" Light moans.

I kiss her as I felt myself going over the edge. And Light kisses me as we came.

"Azure" Light says, lying beside me.

"Hmm?" I say, facing her.

"I...love you." Light says, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I smile, placing my hand on her cheek, "I love you too, Lightning." I say, kissing her and settling in the crook of her neck.

We fell asleep.

_"I said get your fucking ass down here, Little Girl!" My father says at the foot of the stairs._

_I quickly run downstairs, afraid that he might go upstairs. Once I reached the bottom stair, he narrows his eyes and grabs his beer bottle. He takes the last sip and then hits it against the wall, breaking the bottom. I flinch when he does this. He smirks and then proceeds to slash me. I scream as he cuts my collarbone. I fell to the floor and he throws the bottle away. I held my bleeding collarbone as he strips me of my dress and underwear. He unzips his pants and puts himself in me. I cry silently as he raped me. Hot tears ran down my face as my little brother watched in horror. My little brother grabs dad's knife and stabs dad's shoulder blade. He yells in pain and moves out of me. He hits my little brother. I get up and my mother tries to stop dad. Dad grabs the knife from his shoulder blade and stabs mom. More tears ran down my face as I yell for my mom and then Dad stabs my brother once mom fell lump against the ground._

_Anger filled me and I grab my dad's 9mm from the table and point it at him. He puts his hands up in surrender._

_"Hey, Kyra, we can figure this out. We can run away together. Huh?" My dad says, smiling._

_All I saw was a man who had killed my family, with my finger on the trigger, a loud BANG was heard as I pull it. My father fell to the floor with a bullet between his eyes. I look at the gun and then run upstairs. I go into the bathroom, wash the blood off of my face and my collarbone, and get dressed in a t-shirt, black hoodie, jeans, and ran downstairs to put on my sneakers. I throw the gun by my dad and continue to cry but my fear of the cops took over and I ran._

_I ran to the streets_

I sit up in a heep of sweat. I place my hand on the scar that adorned my collarbone. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I look into the mirror as my 8-year-old self flashes in it. I sigh and turn on the water in the sink. I splash water on my face, letting it fall down my neck before grabbing a towel and wiping the drops of water off.

I walk back into the room and lay next to Light. She looks at me after I lay back down and I place my head on her chest, going back to sleep.

* * *

_The dog growls at me as I pass by it in the alleyway. My eyes flash a brilliant gold as I stare into the dog's eyes, making it whimper and run away. I sit against the building as my canines became sharper and my bones crack. I close my eyes and calm myself. I return to a normal-looking 14-year-old as people pass by the alleyway in Manhattan, NYC. The dog comes back with a dead squirrel as it began raining. I smile and pet his head. He wags his tail and lies next to me. I stare up into the sky as I pull my hood over my head._

* * *

_"Go back to your friends, Azure." Etro says._

_"Why?" I ask._

_"Because it is not time for your to leave them yet." Etro says, taking my hands in hers._

_"But-" I say._

_"No buts. Just a warning, many battles will be before you but the greatest one yet is closer than you think." Etro says._

_Drakko turns into an adult dragon and I climb on his back. He leaves the throne room and we return to Palumpolum._

* * *

My shoulder was being shook as rays of sunlight were on my face. I open my eyes to a fully dressed Lightning. I sit up and she sits on the bed beside me.

"Bad dream?" Light asks.

"What?" I say.

"You were saying 'No' in your sleep. I guessed it was a bad dream." Light says.

"Yeah" I say, looking down.

"Well, dreams can get pretty crazy." Light says, taking my hand and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you" I say.

"What for?" Light asks.

"I guess loving me. No one ever thought to love me back where I come from." I say, smiling.

Fang came in the room then and I covered myself with the blanket.

"We have a problem"

**I wonder what the problem is? Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	11. Immobile

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. Sorry this is a late update, been busy lately and I couldn't think of what to do with this chapter so if it's a little bit too short then I apologize. The next chapter will be at normal length. Also a Fang x OFC moment is coming up soon so...yeah but not in this chapter.  
**

* * *

"We have a problem." Fang says, coming into the room.

I cover myself with the blanket and Drakko and Liora cover me as well.

"What is it?" Lightning asks.

"Wait, were you two-?" Fang asks, noticing the blanket wrapped around me.

"Um" I try saying something but Fang chuckles.

"First, you two almost do it at Hope's place and then you finally do it here? Now you leave me to wonder why I didn't get an invitation." Fang says, making Light stand up in defense.

"Anyways, that's besides the point that the problem is that we are being dropped off soon. So get ready." Fang says.

"I'll...leave you to dress then." Light says, leaving the room.

Not noticing that Fang was still in the room, I get up and dress in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and combat boots. Fang raises her brow when I notice her. I roll my eyes and call Drakko and Liora. They follow me. A PSICOM ship was in front of our own and the five of us got on it. I knew that Vanille and Sazh were close so I tell Liora and Drakko to keep their guard up. The alarms go crazy saying that hostiles were on board so we follow Light as she leads us. My head becomes dizzy so I wobble a bit but I keep my focus on the others as we fight off some more guards and their creatures. We pass a set of alarms.

_"Wanderer..."_

"What was that?" I say, stopping.

"What was what?" Snow asks.

"I thought I heard something." I say.

_"Code Purple!..." _I roll my eyes at the useless naming of codes.

_"Wanderer...Save Us." _

I shake my head and catch up with the others. We were coming upon the Weather wing when I felt my brand sting. Ignoring it for now, a distant voice says "Code White" and then the other voice came. I follow it. I look behind me as the ship disappears and I am surrounded by Chaos. I squint when I see two people or rather a Sanctum fal'Cie and Pulse fal'Cie. The Sanctum fal'Cie was a man and the Pulse fal'Cie was a woman. I raise my brow as the man seemed sickly and the woman was merely crossing her arms in a sour mood. I stand in my own stance with my arms crossed as they look at me.

"Were you the ones asking for help?" I ask.

"No. He was." The Pulse fal'Cie says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"The Chaos...it is consuming me far faster than it would have when the last thirteen days are upon us." The Sanctum fal'Cie says.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Become him." Pulse says.

"Become him? You mean a fal'Cie? How?" I ask.

"Simply take his life force and you will become it." Pulse says.

"You mean become a Sanctum l'Cie." I say, looking down.

"Yes" Pulse says

"Do I have another choice? Like to decline?" I ask.

"No" Sanctum says.

"Very well" I say.

I took out a blade and walk up to the suffering man. I thrust it into his heart and my brand changes to that of a Sanctum's. The Chaos engulfs me but my body engulfs it instead. I open my eyes as Snow carries me. My legs were numb as well as the rest of my body. I try talking but my mouth wouldn't move. I felt us stop and I am being set on the ground as Fang yells Vanille. I felt the wind pick up but I ignore it as Vanille asks if I'm alright. Snow says he doesn't know and he leans me against the wall as Fang and Vanille tame a banshee. Fang tells us to come on and I look at Snow as he comes towards me.

I try speaking again but it felt as if I had no breath left.

Snow picks me up again as we get onto a banshee. Only a few moments later and I am being thrown into the ship along with everyone else falling down with me. Liora hid in my jacket pocket and Drakko turns into his adult form, catching everyone and bringing them slowly inside the ship. Dr. Hoshi and Roxy help my body down and the others survey the area as my brand begins to sting again. I wince and grit my teeth at the searing pain as I felt a growing anger with a small growl form in my chest. My eyes glow golden and I felt my teeth lengthen as well as my nails.

"Will she be alright?" Roxy asks.

"I think so. She's not moving but appears to be aware of her surroundings." Dr. Hoshi replies.

Light came over to me and moves my bangs behind my ear, "Come on, Azure. What's wrong?" Light mumbles to me.

What's happening to me?!

**What is happening to Azure? Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	12. A Wolf and Light Proves Her Love

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I.**

* * *

PSICOM soldiers held Drakko and I captive. The scientists trying to figure out why I couldn't move said I was dying. But why? Liora had gone and helped the others. I couldn't feel my heart beating and the doctors knew that as well. Drakko spoke to them or from what I could tell, he sort of growled. I open my eyes and see them operating on him. They take his heart out and mine as well but how was I awake during all of this? _The Chaos. _Chaos? Why? _I'm...sorry. I couldn't help you. Azure...please tell me why you have kept me locked up? _Locked up? I don't even know who you are! I yell in my mind as the doctors send shocks through my body. I felt the Sanctum fal'Cie coming out and my brand become normal again.

My eyes are forced closed and my mind blackens.

(3 hours later)

I gasp as I shot up from the medical table. Alarms sounded throughout the room. I take out all the IVs and look at Drakko's dead body. I growl as I felt my eyes change. I look into the mirror in the room as my eyes stop glowing. They were no longer the brown that my family loved. They were a brilliant gold. A loud ringing sounds in my head and I grip it as I make my way out of the room. I felt my bones crack but I ignore them as I follow the loudness of the ringing until I reach a large door. It opens to where Lightning and the others were fighting the Primarch. Red clouds my vision as something else takes over. I felt myself become smaller and I stood on four paws. The coldness of the ground sent shivers up my spine. I bare my teeth as I charge into the beast attacking my friends.

We collide and the Primarch speaks.

"Ah, if it isn't the Wanderer. Fighting for your friends, eh? Are they really your friends?"

I growl as he confuses me and I jump off of him.

My ears twitch back and forth as Snow tries getting my attention, "Don't believe him, Azure! We've been through a lot!" He yells as the others agree with him.

Lightning comes up to me, "Azure, we're your friends." She says as I stare up at her.

"You see? Just friends. You let the soldier use you, like you let your father use you for 8 years. She never loved you." The Primarch says.

I snarl as Fang comes closer to me, "Light is this true?" She asks.

"It...no it's not!" Light says, looking at me.

I whimper and attack the Primarch but he disappears before I could and blows up the ground of his ship. I groan as I get up. I look at Light as she gets up and faces me. My ears fold to my head and I pretend to look around. I follow the others as I ignore their conversation and we get on a Gran Pulse ship. I went back to normal and sat next to Vanille on the ship as Light and Sazh converse.

"What's the matter?" Vanille asks me.

"C-Can I trust you Vanille?" I ask.

"Of course you can, Azure." She says, laying her head on my shoulder for reassurance.

"Do...do you think that Light really used me?" I ask, looking at her as she lifts her head.

"I've seen how she looked at you when you couldn't move. Those eyes were ones of worry. If she really used you, don't you think she wouldn't have cared about you?" Vanille asks.

"I guess you're right. You remind me of my older sister." Azure says.

"You have a sister?" She asks.

"Yeah. I knew her for awhile before my dad killed her right in front of me. Her name was Kyra. My mom loved her more than me so she named me Kyra. When I ran away after killing my dad, I renamed myself Azure to try and forget about my past." I say, bringing my legs up and hugging my knees just as the ship shakes and Hope, Vanille, and I get thrown out.

Fang and Lightning jump out after us. Fang summons her Eidolon and Angel catches me before landing on the ground softly. I jump out of his grasp as he disappears in a ring of light again. The airship had crashed into trees and the others are on the ground. Vanille fell on me and I held her up. We decide to make camp after walking a bit. I place Vanille next to Fang as I tag along behind Light.

"Can we talk?" I ask her as we search the area for any hostiles.

Light stays silent as we reach a cliff, "What?" She says, coldly.

"What is going on between us?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks, sitting down.

"I mean...is this really a relationship or...are you using me?" I ask.

I heard shuffling as I felt warm arms around my waist as Light kisses my head, "I love you. Is that not enough? You're the first person that I ever showed love towards besides Serah. Plus you...were my first." Light says, blushing when I turn around and look at her.

"I don't know what those doctor's did to me but now Drakko is dead." I say, opening my shirt a bit where a scar was above my heart.

Light places her hand on the scar, "Azure...I promise to not hurt you, if you do the same." She asks and I nod.

Fang caught up with us and Light goes back to the camp, "Listen, Azure, we're your friends. We ain't gonna let you go that easy." Fang says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I place mine on top of hers.

(_Fang's p.o.v._)

Poor girl. It must've been hard for her to go against her father. I think to myself as Azure places her hand on mine and her warmth sent shivers down my spine. I keep myself in check. I knew of the relationship between the soldier and this girl and I didn't want to ruin it in fear of getting beaten by Light. Azure smiles and hugs me. I chuckle a bit and then ruffle her hair, ignoring the flips and turns my stomach was making.

"Come on, let's get back to camp." I tell Azure and she follows closely behind as we descend the cliff.

She goes off to Light, kissing her before lying in the makeshift tent with Light, wrapping her arm around her waist. I lie next to Vanille as she curls by my side. Hope and Sazh took first watch and I close my eyes as thoughts of Azure, Vanille, and my life on this place run through my mind.

_Let's see what tomorrow brings..._

**Hope you guys don't mind a bit of Fang's point of view! Now with Drakko gone and his heart placed within Azure plus the wolf within her awoken, what will she do next_?  
_Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	13. We're Family Now

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. There's a little bit of Final Fantasy 7 in this chapter plus a spoiler for the sequel of this story.  
**

* * *

(Azure's p.o.v./Her dream)

"Where am I?" I ask, looking around just as I am tackled by a little blonde boy.

"Come on, Sis!" He yells, grabbing my hand.

I look at myself as I was my 8-year-old self again. I follow the boy to a cliff where the scenery changes and the blonde boy was now a teenager as was I and I felt tears on my face as I recognize the blonde man. Cloud Strife and the one bleeding on the ground was Zack Fair. Hold up...how did I get here? I wince as the crystal in my arm stings and Cloud stands. He places his hand on it and then looks me in the eye.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, inspecting the crystal.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"I'm...sorry. I...can't protect you from the Chaos." Cloud says, placing his head on my shoulder.

Our attire was slightly the same except I had one long sleeve and he had none, "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Hoshi will take care of you in this 'other' world. Just don't get yourself killed, okay Etro?" Cloud says, handing me over to Dr. Hoshi.

"I want to fight! Please!" I yell.

"Listen, Etro, destiny and fate are the same. Don't you remember what Zack said? You are Fate and I am Destiny. We both have to fulfill our paths before seeing each other again." He says, turning his back on me.

"But-!" I begin saying when Angel grabs me.

"Take care of her, Angel." Cloud says.

Blackness clouds my vision as Dr. Hoshi, Roxy, and I disappear, "Cloud..." I whisper.

* * *

I sit up in a heap of sweat just as the others come back with hope unconscious. I look at the crystal as Angel stares back at me through it. What was that? How am I a part of Final Fantasy 7? Was I truly born there? Liora sits on my knee and I smile at her. She smiles back and watches as Vanille heals Hope. I sigh before getting up and taking a walk. I stood on the cliff above them as they fought Hope's Eidolon.

Angel appears behind me, "Who am I?" I ask him.

"Your true name is Azure Strife but Cloud liked to call you Etro. Your adventures with him were how people begin to tell legends of the Goddess Etro and worship her. We did not want to tell you because the journey to the other world had completely wiped your memories. So I made new ones for you." Angel says as the sun begins rising, making the sunlight shine on his armor.

"So...what you're saying is...I was already from the universe of a game? Something that people from Earth consider a fantasy?" I say, looking at him as the others wave at me as they were catching up.

"Yes. If you wish to know more, I suggest you ask Hoshi and his wife." Angel says, disappearing in a ring of light.

"Hey Kid! Come on! We're going to Oerba!" Snow yells, punching my arm as he stops in front of me.

"Wait, Oerba?" I ask.

"Yep. Vanille's and Fang's home." Hope says.

I nod and we venture the plains. I hang back with Hoshi and Roxy, "Can I ask you two something?" I say.

"What is it?" Roxy asks, placing her arm around my shoulders.

"I...don't exactly know how to ask about it but...Is...my real name Azure Strife?" I ask.

The two stop walking and look at each other before walking again just as the others issue a fight with other creatures, "Yes. You and Cloud's adventures are unknown, though. Only the both of you, and a few others, know of them. Cloud started calling you Etro because you can bring death to anyone who opposes you and life to anyone in need. Others, like people around this world, knew of your deeds and they began calling you the Goddess Etro. Many began worshiping you, hell, they even made a group called Children of Etro." Hoshi says, looking at me.

"So, if I remember the truth of my past...will I gain everything back? My memories along with all my stuff I lost during the journey to Earth?" I ask, sounding excited.

"We believe so. Wait, you don't seem like you're angry." Roxy says, her british accent kicking in on the first sentence.

"I mean...I guess I am a little pissed about giving me fake memories. I would've believed you if you just told me about my past." I say, watching as the baby Chocobo chirps happily before flying out of Sazh's hair and going to Vanille.

"We would've needed Cloud to be there. He's the one who truly knows you." Hoshi says, chuckling.

I roll my eyes before catching up with Light who puts her arm around my waist, bringing me closer to her. We walk into numerous caverns as Vanille takes point with me following her. She makes a sigh.

"What's up?" I ask her as she beams up with excitement.

"Well...you just seem really familiar like I've met you before all of this." Vanille says.

"Hmm...if you did then I'm sorry to say I don't remember." I say.

"No, that's alright. Ha! I got it!" She says, turning around and gripping my shoulders.

"What?" I say.

"When we reach Oerba, we can find out who you are!" Vanille says.

"Huh, that actually sounds like a good idea." I say.

Fang walks ahead of us and Vanille catches up. The others go to follow but I stop them, "What is it, Kid?" Snow asks.

"Let them talk." I say, watching as the two stop.

I stare as Vanille's mark begins to glow. Her Eidolon comes out of the ground. I run towards them as Light stops the others. Liora transforms into her blade form and I take a stance in front of Vanille. She looks at me and I smile back. She gets out her weapon as Hecatoncheir narrows his eyes before Angel appears. His katana in its sheath as he held a Guardian Sword with Etro's symbol embedded in it. I look at him and he nods, his back now facing us to fend off any other blood-thirsty, curious creatures.

The battle took awhile but eventually Vanille beat her Eidolon. "I knew something was off." Fang says, sheathing her staff as Vanille does her weapon and Liora turns into a orb and sits on my shoulder.

"You've been shying away from our focus ever since we woke up on Coccoon." Fang says.

"I-"

"I couldn't figure it out but then it all made sense after hearing that story from Raines. You already knew. You knew Rangorak was the name of destruction." Fang says.

"It wasn't fair. You had to do all the horrible stuff and I didn't have to do anything!" Vanille yells.

"There's no reason to lie to me! You think that's what I want!" Fang says as Vanille makes a small noise.

"You of all people!" Fang says, getting angry and making a fist to punch Vanille.

Vanille closes her eyes to get ready for the pain but all she felt was a slight bump on her head, "Poor kid. You've had it rough." Fang says.

"Fang..."

"Listen, you're not alone anymore." Fang says.

Angel looks back at me before kneeling and disappearing. I look back at the two as they hug. I smile as Fang's words ran through my head. I place my hand on Vanille's shoulder.

"Fang's right. We're your family now so don't think otherwise." I say, winking before ruffling her hair.

She nods and I smirk.

_Yeah...Family._

**With Azure learning that her past is fake, What happens next? Will Vanille ever find out why Azure looks so familiar? Review!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	14. Shot and Captured

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. Hey guys, I need help for the next romance moment. Should it be between Light and Azure or Fang and Azure? Tell me in the reviews (PM me if you want).  
**

* * *

We set up camp not long after that. Hope was setting up a fire, Snow and Sazh took watch, Light and Fang were testing each other in a fighting match, Hoshi and Roxy were gathering extra wood, and Vanille and I were sent to find food along with the baby Chocobo. Of course, being as cautious as she can, Liora follows us as well. We pass by an old gate which makes me stop.

"Azure? What's wrong?" Vanille asks.

"This gate...I've seen it before." I say, trying to remember.

"Well...it leads to an old ruin. Wanna go check it out?" Vanille asks, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know. We should be looking for food." I say but Chocobo hits the top of my head, wanting to go into the ruins.

"Fine...Let's go." I say, giving up in defeat.

Vanille beams with excitement and drags me into the ruins. Liora seems a bit off once we had entered, like she was trying to tell us not to go inside. I mean I can't blame her. What we found inside, awoken something in me. Something I had long since forgotten.

Who I Was.

* * *

"Vanille! You alright?!" I yell as Vanille had fallen into another pathway.

"I'm okay! I'm gonna see where this leads, 'kay?!" Vanille says, running away.

"Be careful!" I yell.

The Chocobo had gone after her, which makes Liora and I alone. I walk around the large hole and into the room ahead of us. Many murals were on the wall that were showing the Goddess Etro fighting Caius with Lightning on the ground unconscious. Etro's light fills the room as she appears in front of me. I rub my eyes to clear away the blindness as she watches me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, finally gaining my vision back.

"Well, I should be asking you the same thing, Wanderer. You are in my burial." Etro says, moving aside where behind her was a coffin.

"Burial? But you're here...and alive." I say, confused.

"I am. I take it that your friend has begun recognizing you." Etro says, coming closer to me.

"Yeah...how is it she knows me?" I ask.

"I spoke to her while she was in crystal stasis. Told her and Fang to watch over you." She says, placing both her hands on my shoulders.

"Why?" I ask.

"You are the past me. The person I once was when I couldn't remember who I truly was. But not anymore." She says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I...am dying faster than I thought I would...but then again, it was around this time that I too became Etro. You see this has happened many times before. Now it is your turn. Become the Goddess of Life and Death, Etro, and gain your lost memories." Etro says, turning into a ball of light and disappearing inside my body.

I felt nothing and then an instant zap as I collapse on the floor. My vision wavers as I hear Vanille calling my name as I am being lifted up. She and Liora carry me as I grip my head. Flashes of Cloud and I fighting against a few blurry figures appear, Zack dying, and then it goes back to when Cloud and I were born. Then when we became SOLDIERs. I heard other voices as well by the time we reached camp, however no one was awake. They had all been knocked out.

Vanille places me gently on the ground as she tries awakening them, _'Did I make you happy, Big Sis?' _A loud ringing sounds and I grip my ears, turning into a white wolf and whimpering.

I close my eyes and count to ten. The ringing goes away and I stand but jump back as a gunshot barely misses me. My cheek began bleeding as Sazh points his gun at me. I try speaking but I remember that I'm a wolf. I whimper when another loud bang is heard and there was pain in my front left leg. Smoke arouse from Lightning's gunblade as she points it at me. Fang and Vanille stand in front of me as if to protect me when Snow and Hope get up and try attacking me. I hear a tiny laugh and look up to where an image of Dysley was. I snarl and then look back at Light.

Her eyes were full of hate and disgust. I whimper, silently wishing Cloud was here, "The hell's wrong with you guys?! She's one of us!" Fang says.

"She lied to us. She said she was from Cocoon when she's not." Sazh says, narrowing his eyes.

Just then Hoshi and Roxy run to help Fang and Vanille fend off the others, "Run! We'll hold 'em off!" Fang says.

_"But Fang!"_ I say, somehow connecting our thoughts.

"GO! We'll find as soon as we settle these four down!" Fang says.

She looks back at me.

"We'll be okay." She says, smiling and nodding at me.

I growl and run off, dodging extra bullets from Sazh and Lightning. I didn't get that far, maybe ten miles from them when I fall over in pain from my gun wound. I slowly get up and continue into the forest in front of me. I make a slight whimper as mud gets in the wound on my leg. It begins raining and I take cover in a fallen tree. I lick the wound on my leg, wincing as the bullet was still in there. I put my head in between my front paws as lightning strikes. How ironic. I close my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

(Fang's p.o.v.)

When Azure ran off, the other four had slumped to the ground. A couple hours later and they awake, having no clue of what they had done. We explained to them why there was a small puddle of blood and why Azure wasn't there. They told us that they saw Dysley and then blackness. It probably meant that the Primarch had been controlling them. Just what was he after? Was he trying to turn us against Azure? Pff, as if that'd work. Light would never give a second thought before killing that man because of what he made her do. Then she'd go and find Azure. And when she would find the girl, they'd probably have hot sex again. Wait...why am I thinking of this again?

Oh right, because I'm too damn kindhearted to admit that I have feelings for Azure. If she wasn't with Light, I'd have sex with that girl whenever I wanted to. It doesn't help that I saw her naked bits. Maker, here I go again. I'm going to have to stop thinking about Azure naked before doing something the both of us would regret, plus the girl just got shot and she turns into a wolf...which is kinda hot.

I sigh, palming my face as the others argue.

This was going to be a long night.

_'Hey...is that you Fang?'_

_"Azure?"_

_'Yeah'_

_"Hey, kid. Where'd you go?"_

_'I...can't tell.'_

_"Whatcha mean?"_

_'I'm...gonna stay away for awhile. Just until things cool down over there.'_

_"You know that Light wouldn't want you out there all alone and in the cold rain."_

_'Could...Could you sneak over here then? I might actually need the extra protection with this gun wound and all.'_

_"Sure. Where ya at?"_

_'Some kind of forest. West and ten miles of where you guys are at.'_

_"Alright. See you in the morning, then?"_

_'Yeah and just so you know, I'm in a fallen tree.'_

_"Okay. See ya until then."  
_

I watch as the others are looking the other way and then I run for it. I follow Azure's instructions, finding the forest easily.

Now I just have to find her.

* * *

(Azure's p.o.v.)

I open my eyes as sunlight comes through the trees above. I get up, not trying to use my left front leg. I hear branches and leaves crunching and I hid in the tree even more as blue passes my vision. I walk out slightly as Fang is in front of me, saying "Where is that girl?" to herself. I make a loud whimper and she turns around, instantly going to hug me.

"How's your wound?" She asks, looking at my left leg that I held up.

_'It hurts like a bitch.' _I say.

"I can tell. Would you mind turning back to normal so I can tend to it easier?" Fang asks.

I nod, stepping out of the fallen tree and turning back to normal. I look at the wound. It was a little close to the crystal but not much as to where it would ruin it. Fang places her hand on the crystal and I gasp slightly at the feeling as she brushes over it. All of her feelings and memories flow through me. _'Azure_..._Why do you make me feel this way?' _Fang's thoughts run through my head. What did she mean? A memory of the time she saw me naked and then to the moment on the cliff shows and I am washed over with the feelings I get when Light kisses me. Like butterflies were flying in my stomach. I look at her as she cleans the wound with a piece of her saori. We had sat down so she could tend it better.

I was about to say something when, "There, the bullet's gone and your wound is clean and wrapped. You should be fine now." Fang says, placing down my hand.

I silently whimper as her warmth left my body. It felt...right...her warmth on me. With Light it feels...more than that. What's happening to me? I clear my thoughts when Fang clears her throat.

"What?" I ask.

"Well...I don't exactly know how to get out of here." Fang says.

I sigh and look forward, spotting an opening, "Let's go that way." I say, pointing at it.

She nods and we stand up. She takes the lead and I follow in wolf form, limping slightly. She gives me a weird look but shakes her head. I yawn, still a bit tired. We reach the opening but Fang pulls me behind a pair of bushes as PSICOM soldiers pass by. I growl lowly. We watch as they pass by with the others in handcuffs and blindfolded. I whimper and Fang mumbles a Dammit! and I go to attack them when Fang stops me.

"There's too many. We'll get slaughtered. Let's follow 'em." Fang says and I nod.

_Hang in there guys, we're coming._

**With the other l'Cie captured, what'll Fang and Azure do? Can they save their new-found family? Review! **

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	15. Forbidden Kiss and Rescue

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I. Oh and I forgot to put in the summary that Fang is futanari...I mean I can change it if ya guys want or keep it. If so, just tell me. If not, then leave a normal review.  
**

* * *

I sneeze as we pass by another bunch of flowers. Fang snickers and I glare back up at her. I sigh as the sky darkens again as it begins raining once more, spotting a cave, we run inside and Fang begins a fire. I gather wood and try to ignore the loud sounds of lightning and thunder. I place the extra wood in a pile as I sit in front of it. Fang sat beside me. I play with the sleeve of my sweater. The fire crackles as silence fills the cave.

"Who do you think took control of the others?" Fang asks.

I didn't quite hear her over the loud sounds of her heartbeat this close to me, "Uh...I think it was Dysley." I say, turning away to hide my blush at how close she was.

"Listen, Azure, I have to say something before we get the others back." Fang says, facing me.

"What is it?" I say, doing the same.

"I'm...well I don't know how to say this but...I think I'm in love with you." She says, cupping my chin.

"Fang..." I say.

She closes the gap between us and our lips touch. I close my eyes as the kiss deepens and Fang places me slowly on the ground. She moves the zipper of my sweater down and she takes it off. I shouldn't be doing this...Lightning will find out. I don't wanna hurt her. I move away from Fang and she looks at me, slightly confused. I close my eyes as she wraps her arms around me. My wolf begins growling at Fang and I calm her down as I sigh. I look back at Fang as she sits down.

"Sorry...I just don't want to hurt Light." I say.

"I get it...I was just hoping...nevermind." Fang says, moving away and lying down.

Feeling bad, I turn into my wolf form and cuddle with Fang, placing my head on her shoulder. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I hope we find the others.

* * *

I woke up when Light's scent fills my nose and I jump up. I go outside where the PSICOM camp was set up near us. I was about to creep closer when I see Snow fighting off some soldiers but is taken over by one of their brutes. I whimper as they knock him out and bring Light to their leader. I hear ruffling in the bushes near us. I go to it where a small brown wolf was, sleeping and another dark blue wolf, moving around. The dark blue wolf turns around and tilts its head. I sit in front of her or him as the brown wolf comes up to me as well.

_'Who're you?'_

_'My name's Azure. What's yours?'_

_'I'm Bryn and this is Freya.'_

_'Do you guys know how to fight?'_

_'Hell yeah we do!'_

_'Good. Cuz I need your help.'_

_'What do you need help with?'_

_'You know that camp of humans over there?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'There are some that had been captured. They're my friends. And another friend and I are going to save them, Can you help us fight them?'_

_'Sure. Anything for another wolf.'_

And with that I nodded. They follow me as Fang awaited in the bushes just behind the leader. I growl as he hits Light for not answering his question. I tell Fang that Bryn, Freya, and I will go in first. She nods, getting ready. I snarl loudly, making the soldiers turn towards the forest behind them. The three of us slowly walk out of the brush and the others gasp. I run and jump on the leader, snatching his neck in my mouth as I taste his blood. Bryn and Freya attack the others as I howl, letting Fang know she can come out. She runs out of the forest and gets out her lance

She attacks the last two as I gnaw on Light's bindings. She gets out of them and then hugs me as I turn into human form. She kisses me as the other four are released. I pull back for a breath. I growl, smelling more soldiers. I turn into wolf form just as Bryn and Freya fight the incoming assault. I follow after as Light tries going after us but Snow stops her. The three of us are stopped by tranquilize guns. Bryn and Freya fall to the ground but I fight the poison. I look behind me as I hear Vanille and Hope calling my name. I fall to the ground and my vision wavers, becoming blurry. I try getting up again just as two soldiers walk up to us as the other soldiers stay behind near the vehicle. One of the soldiers walks over to Bryn and Freya.

"We got the wolf, sir. There are two other wolves, should I terminate them."

"Yes"

I snarl at the soldier but I couldn't move. The soldier shoots Bryn and Freya and they go limp. He then knocks me out with the butt of his gun. I hear Liora yelling my name as I feel the familiar presence of her. She sneaks into the truck I was being put in. As I fell into complete blackness. Liora whispers my name as she lays on my fur in the small cage. I try waking up but the liquid from the tranquilizer takes over and I let out a small whimper as I listen to the other soldiers laugh about what good pay they would get for capturing me. Why does Dysley want me?! Oh wait...does he know I'm Etro?

_Dammit..._

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	16. The End and Valhalla

**A/N: HELLO! The OCs belong to my friends and I.**

* * *

I groan as I awake, noticing the darkness below my feet as I was being hung by something. My eye is bleeding and the effects of the poison still hung. I close my left eye, trying to stop the blood flow as I hear footsteps. I look up as Dysley comes walking in. I felt Liora shudder in my pocket. He smirks as I growl but then I yell in pain as he uses his magic to cut from the old scar where that machine stabbed me up to the scar on my collarbone.

"Yes! Scream some more! I will enjoy breaking you, l'Cie." Dysley says.

"Go...ahead...and...try." I manage to get out before sighing in relief as he stops.

He hadn't cut any skin but I felt the muscle tissue spreading as internal bleeding breaks through. However, it heals quickly. Dysley smirks before doing the same thing again. I grit my teeth as I pass out again. I still felt the pain, just a little less as I try connecting to one of the others. I try Hope. Nothing. Vanille. Nothing. Snow. Nothing. Fang. Nothing. Sazh. Nothing. Lightning...

_Azure!_

_L-Light?_

_Azure! Are you alright?!_

_No...dammit...Dysley's...torturing me...I can't hold this connection much longer...Where are you guys?_

_We are on Eden._ Snow interrupts.

_Hey kid, you alright? _Fang asks.

_How would you feel having a laser cut your muscle tissue and making it bleed and then healing and having it done all over again?_

_Damn, Light we gotta hurry before she gets killed. _Sazh says.

_Yeah. We're coming for you, Azure._

_Hurry_

I open my eyes again after Dysley finishes and walks away, the door closing behind him.

I look up at the electrical handcuffs as Liora tries unlocking them. She gets them off and I fall before being caught by a giant robotic eagle. It looks back at me as it straps me against it and I grip Liora tightly. It spreads its wings before crashing into the ceiling and flying out to all the fighting going on. I look down, trying to spot the others but I didn't. The bird lands at the Calvary's camp as they take me to a healer. I am healed and cleaned up from all the sweat and dirt from a couple days ago I assume. In a few hours I was as good as new as I walk up to the bird. It blinks once before I notice Etro's symbol on one of the wings.

"Angel" I say.

It nods as I get on with Liora in her blade form, "Where do you think the others are?" I ask Angel.

"Dysley" Angel murmurs.

"Already? I didn't think we were this close." I say.

"Hey, don't worry. Cocoon is gonna be saved." Angel says and I nod.

I brace myself on Angel as we crash through the heart of Eden as Fang was fighting the others in Cie'th forms. Angel knocks them over and I jump off, quickly checking on Vanille as the Cie'th turn to me. I glare at them as Angel, now in his original state, stood behind me. He slams his blade in front of me as I move to attack. I look up at him and shakes his head as the Cie'th are now everyone else and Snow catches Fang as Orphan lets go of its hold on her after Sazh gives him a taste of his bullets and a large explosion happens.

The fal'Cie screams as it sinks into the mucky liquid below it. Then a goldish large ring with a face on it speaks, telling us that one of us has to become Ragnorak. I rushes past Angel's blade and throw Liora into the ring as it screams and Liora returns to my right hand. I now stood in front of the others as I stare it down. Everyone said my name and kept asking how I got here.

I look up at the thing, "If anyone is going to become Ragnorak and destroy Cocoon then I'll do it! I won't let the blame set on any of them! We're family and they've done so much for me. Saving me, giving me hope, and going through it with me even after I told them I wasn't from this world! So go ahead and use me as your pawn! Cuz I sure as hell won't let you use them!" I yell, breathing heavily as Liora turns into her orb form.

"Azure! Don't do it!" Snow yells as time slows.

The thing...whatever it was...Orphan glows as a deep voice rang through my head, "**I accept you, human**" my eyes widen as Ragnorak appears before us, making me strain my neck to look up at the god. His arms were crossed as he looks at me.

**"You are strong, human. Are you truly willing to take upon me for your friends?" **

"They aren't just friends. Each of them holds a place in my heart. Especially Light." I say, turning to the others as Light looks at me with worry but still wears that same pokerface.

"Azure, you can't do this! Please!" Vanille says.

"We didn't even get a chance to see how you know me so well. Sorry." I say.

"I..." Vanille begins to say but Sazh interrupts.

"Kid are you insane?! Why would you take the blame for this?!" Sazh yells.

"Easy...I don't even belong in this world. It seems fit that I take the blame." I say, looking down.

A lingering pain is in my cheek as Light had run over and slapped me, "Don't. Azure." Light says, giving me a deathly look.

**"She has chosen and her soul is acceptable. Now, remove yourself, l'Cie." **Ragnorak says, getting ready to look like he wants to pounce.

Lightning was thrown back by me as he jumps into my body and I fall to my knees, letting him take control. I felt a ton of hate but not for Cocoon...for Orphan and Dysley. I watch from somewhere in my mind as my eyes turn pitch black and I summon a sword, striking Orphan as it yells in pain and then the scenery changes as we were now falling. Everyone else holds hands as my body, now turned into a fully functional Ragnorak as it pummels down to save Cocoon and the others turn into crystal. My body had been returned to me as I too am crystal after reappearing at Lightning's side.

Ragnorak saved us.

* * *

I try as hard as I could to summon Etro's power but nothing happened as we were stuck in crystal stasis on Gran Pulse. I close my eyes and wish for something to happen and it did. I fall to the ground with a thump. The others land peacefully on the ground. I stand, looking up at Cocoon and then searching for Vanille and Fang. They were no where to be seen and I had a feeling that at the last moment the events changed to where Fang and Vanille were now stuck in the crystal that held up Cocoon.

Everyone engulfs me in giant hugs once I am spotted. Light stands away from them, her back turned to us. I step away from the group as we begin walking towards the crystal. I stop Light as Serah runs to Snow and Dajh runs to Sazh. She looks at me with hurt eyes. She is then hugged by Serah and the two speak as Snow slaps my shoulder.

"And you are?" Serah asks, letting go of Light.

"Azure" Light says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her as she crashes our lips together.

For a moment my eyes were open and widened and then I close them, the kiss growing stronger. When Light pulls back, she hugs me tightly and I return it. Light looks at Serah who had shock written all over her face as the others were laughing, except for Hope who was blushing as much as I, and I bury my face in the crook of Lightning's neck with a groan as she chuckles, smiling. I pull back and look at her happy face.

"You should smile more often." I say, stroking her cheek.

"For you and Serah only." Light says, kissing me once again.

Can I say how much I love this woman? If it were on a scale of 1-100, I'd be infinity. I pull back with a smile as Serah gives Light a look that says 'Okay. What happened?' and we both laugh as Liora, Dr. Hoshi, and Roxy come up to me.

"Azure, we have to go." Liora says.

"Wait...what?" I say, moving away from Light.

"Our journey is over and we do not belong in this world, you and I. We have to get Hoshi and Roxy home and then head to our home." Liora says, placing herself in my extended hands.

"But...I don't wanna leave." I say.

"We'll see them again...sooner than you think." Liora says, going into my jacket.

I look at the others as Snow then engulfs me in a big bear hug. Sazh cries as he hugs me along with Dajh who says I don't know you but you seemed nice. Hope and I hug longer than expected and I am left with Serah and Light.

"Hey, um...I don't exactly know you but you made Claire smile and that's good enough for me to know that you make her happy. Once everything settles and we see each other again, I truly hope you'll stay so she won't be lonely while I'm with Snow." Serah says, hugging me.

"I plan on it." I say, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she joins the others.

"So...this is it." I say, looking to Light as I spot a small tear running down her cheek and she wipes it away like it was nothing and nods.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, you hear? I don't wanna go saving your ass again." Light says, pushing down more tears.

"Hey! At least you'll be saving a ass you stare at all the time." I say, winking.

"I do not!" Light says, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Yes you do. I've caught you looking away before and now you're kinda scaring me, acting like a child and all." I say.

"I guess you bring out the good in me, yeah?" Light says, smiling and hugging me.

I breathe in her scent, making sure to keep it in my mind. I pull my head away from her neck as we lean closer. We kiss and it felt just like the first time. Her lips are soft and her kiss is getting more rough as I feel she doesn't want to let me go. I pull back and we rest our foreheads together. Liora fumbles in my jacket, reminding me that we had to go. I remove myself from Light before I decided I wanted to stay and turn to the portal that Liora had just opened right that second. Hoshi and Roxy join me as we walk through, waving goodbye to everyone just as Light throws me her necklace and I catch it.

"A promise! That you have to come back!" Light yells through the loud sounds of us going through.

I nod, gripping it with such great force as the portal closes. A image of Earth flies by us and Hoshi and Roxy go to it, waving. Liora and I go through an image of Valhalla as my outfit changes to the one that I was wearing during the flashback with Cloud. I sigh, heading into the city where all the souls were, laughing and running around. Upon reaching the temple, Liora changes into her teenaged girl form as we reach Etro's throne.

_Not mine. Ours, Azure. We are one. Caius is coming and we need to prepare. I will call upon Light as you prepare physically for your fight._

I nod at the throne, bowing before heading out with Liora who changes into her blade form and I sheathe her on my back, making sure I could reach her as I reach the top of the temple, sitting on the building just as Lightning appears on the beach.

_Let the next battle begin..._

**Yep. You heard right! This story has ended with the first part of this series. Next part is about...oh I'll just give ya the summary:**

**Now in Valhalla, Azure and Lightning prepare to fight Caius as Lightning sends for Noel to get her sister. But what if destiny has a sudden change and brings Azure along with Noel to get Serah? Caius will be doomed to fail in his attempt to unleash Chaos but what if he succeeds and Azure dies? Will Lightning ever get a chance to see Azure again?**

**So, I'll update this story with a author's note when the sequel is out to let all of you know. Thanks for joining me in this awesome story! You guys are loved! Anywho, bye for now but not forever!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	17. Question

**A/N: HELLO!**

**No this is not an update for the sequel.**

**This is me asking if I should do it with Final Fantasy XIII-2 or just go straight to Lightning Returns? I was planning on making this series a three part but I can just make my own third part instead of following the games if u guys want me to skip ahead to Lightning Returns.**

**Anways, review with your choice.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	18. My Choice

**A/N: HELLO!**

**Okay now this is an update for the sequel.**

**I have chosen to do the three part series where the sequel is Lightning Returns. I agree with some people, the stuff that goes on in 13-2 was really confusing. So there will be some flashbacks in the sequel as to give you guys a clue of what happened in 13-2. So, this story will follow Lightning but not exactly in her p.o.v., it will be in Author's p.o.v. just until she finds Azure...which will be a long way in the story and then it will be in 3rd p.o.v. where I don't interrupt anything. Possibly around chapters 20-30. However, I will do the same for Azure time-to-time so that you guys know what she's doing while Lightning is off being the savior.**

**So. I guess I'll give you guys the summary and a slight sneak peek at chapter 1 since I am quite bored right now. I am working on chapter 1 after I upload this so expect the sequel tomorrow or later this week.**

**Alright on with the summary!**

Out of her long sleep, Lightning is back as the savior but not only to save the souls of the world for God but to find her love, Azure. Azure, lieutenant to Fang in her bandit gang, searches the ruins for the clavis. Azure has pushed everyone away, including Lightning and Fang, after the death of Serah, claiming it was her fault the younger Farron died. Snow believes it is his fault too. When Azure finds this out from Kain, she goes to Snow. What will she do? Will Lightning ever find her?

**Alright now with the sneak peek.**

The club was nothing fun for Lightning as she walks through the crowds of people who pay her no heed, just enjoying their dancing without a care in the world. She sighs as another body falls with their soul coming out. A guard comes at her, yelling. She easily takes him down, guiding his soul into her palm as the other souls join it and go into the symbol on her armor.

_"The Savior" _Snow says, getting up from his throne.

The two make eye contact and glare at each other as a woman screams, a creature of the Chaos grabbing her from somewhere in the wall.

'_It's time we talk, Snow_'

* * *

Azure yawns stretching as she walks down the hall and into Fang's office. Fang was currently speaking with Kain, Azure's little brother whom she had found on her journey with Serah and Noel, and she nods at Fang before grabbing her Buster Sword and proceeding to place it on her back. Her outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a black vest with a white tank top underneath, straps that held the sheath for her sword, fingerless gloves adorned her hands, a wrapping covers the crystal embedded in her skin, black combat boots, earrings that were symbols of a small wolf head, a tattoo on her forearm of a dragon as a reminder of Drakko's sacrifice, and Lightning's necklace lies on around her neck.

Her hair was down to her mid-back. It was more pitch black than usual. A reason she did not like telling anyone. Her bangs were down to her cheekbone, covering her right eye. She had a scar going from her right brow, to her cheekbone, and then curves a little towards her ear. She sighs, walking out of the temple-like building and into the hot-desert like land that she has called home ever since Fang came and found her in Snow's castle ten years ago.

Did I forget to mention the dark circles under her eyes?

Well they're certainly noticeable. Azure hasn't slept in such a long time that she has forgotten what sleep was. The reason for this is because she believes it is her fault that Serah died simply because Caius had killed her but she was saved at the last minute by Etro, however Azure did die and was stuck watching as Serah died from a vision. Her and the younger Farron had grown really close, Serah never left Azure's side during the events of 13-2. She believed if she could keep her and Etro alive, she could've altered the timeline of the game but nothing worked and so this took a great toll on the girl, she didn't keep herself from not eating, no she wasn't like that, but at nights she'd get flashbacks of Serah dying and then appearing in front of her, saying it was her fault all this happened.

So, she gave in to the nightmares.

Azure continues towards the ruins, ignoring all the creatures from the Chaos as they try to battle her. She let them scratch her up but Etro's light fended them off, making them disappear back into the depths of their darkness. She groans as she felt sand in her feet again. This was her fifth time heading to the ruins. She also glares at the blazing sun. She jumps off the cliff before her, landing near the entrance and proceeds to unsheathe her sword before heading inside as other members of the gang greet her. She slashes at the creatures down there that kept coming out of the Chaos in the walls, either cutting off their limbs and blood flowing everywhere or stabbing them with her flaming blade. She sheathes her blade, walking into the room where Liora works with others to try and get the clavis working.

_We need Lightning..._

**So? What did ya think for this sneak peek? Anyways as I said I'm going to continue from there for the first chapter so when it is out I'll give the name of it if you are too lazy to go looking for it in the archives.  
Anways, reviews!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	19. Sequel

**A/N: HELLO!**

**Okay so I just uploaded the sequel. It's called Time Between Us. So go check it out!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
